powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Corona Aurora
The Corona Aurora, also known as the Crown of the Gods seemed to have immense powers over the universe. Even one Jewel on its own possessed immeasurable power. It was originally found in ancient Greece along with the individual Jewels. History A long time ago brothers Moltor and Flurious tried to get the crown only to be transformed into monsters and banished to distant planets because they wanted to use it for evil. Subsequently, the Sentinel Knight hid the crown and scattered its five Jewels (which would take on new forms) around the world. In the present day Andrew Hartford found the crown and awoke it along with the two brothers. When he recruited teenagers to become a new team of Power Rangers they didn't believe him, Rose Ortiz in particular thinking it was just a myth. Later, after becoming Rangers, the teens and their allies traveled around the world in order to find the jewels, racing against the brothers and other enemies. In the end, after the final battle with Flurious the Crown and the Jewels were returned to the Sentinel Knight restoring him to his original physical form. He then used the completed crown to revive Mack Hartford, turning him into a human. Black Jewel 's Lucky Pearl.]] After the Rangers learned that the Eye of the Sea they found in St. Lucia was not from the Corona Aurora they gave it to Brownbeard the Pirate to keep. In exchange the pirate gave the team his "Lucky Pearl". However, this triggered the Overdrive Trackers' Sensory Program causing the Rangers to realize the pearl was the real first Jewel for the Corona Aurora. Later, it and the Toru Diamond were able to transform Tyzonn back to his Mercurian form. After Flurious stole the Pearl and three other jewels from the Rangers he used the crown to restore it to the Black Jewel. Yellow Jewel Once the Rangers knew where to find the Diamond thanks to the Ancient Parchment they went to retrieve it. However, the Jewel was hidden inside a lava pit in an Indonesian mountain. Mack and Tyzonn gained access to the lava pit with the Sonic Streaker. The latter was lowered into the pit and was successful in getting the diamond. Tyzonn later gave the Toru Diamond to Andrew. The diamond shrunk down to a much smaller size and was placed alongside the Pearl. Together, the Diamond and Pearl were able to revert Tyzonn to his humanoid form. After Flurious stole the Diamond and three other jewels from the Rangers he used the crown to restore it to the Yellow Jewel. Blue Jewel After the Rangers regained the Phaedra Aztec Del Compass it led them to the location of the Blue Sapphire. The Third Jewel was located in the ocean, and was quickly retrieved by the Rangers. The team was quickly called back to the city due to an attack by the Fearcats. Will Aston said he would take the Sapphire back to the mansion and catch up with the others. However, before he could leave Kamdor and Miratrix ambushed him and after a lengthy fight were successful in stealing the Jewel from the Black Ranger. The Sapphire remained with Kamdor and Miratrix for a long while. Kamdor even used the power of the jewel to summon an asteroid to crash into Earth. However, after what Kamdor did not know was that while he did this Norg had made his way into the hideout and saw where the Sapphire was hidden. After Kamdor left to draw the Rangers into battle he clumsily managed to get the Blue Sapphire and gave it to Flurious. Flurious used the jewel to eventually cause the destruction of Moltor's Volcano. Then, when Moltor came to him in need of help and offered him the Crown he took it and was able to use it to restore it to the Blue Jewel. Red Jewel After Andrew deciphered the Egyptian Tablet he discovered that it gave the location of the Star of Isis in the Florida Everglades. However, thanks to a computer virus Kamdor had placed into the Overdrive Computer Systems he and Miratrix were already on their way. The Rangers arrived shortly after the evil ninjas. While the Rangers battled Miratrix, Kamdor went to find the Jewel and was successful. However, before he and Miratrix escaped Ronny Robinson used her Super Speed to grab the Jewel from Kamdor before he could notice and took it back to the Overdrive Command Center. After Flurious stole the Star and three other jewels from the Rangers he used the crown to restore it to the Red Jewel. Pink Jewel After the mummy Andrew had owned for fifteen years came to life due to a combination of an ancient Egyptian medallion and three of the jewels being in close proximity he gave the Rangers a small box containing the Pink Emerald, the last jewel of the Corona Aurora and it was revealed the metal box had been blocking the jewel’s signature from the Rangers’ trackers the whole time. After Flurious stole the Emerald and three other jewels from the Rangers he used the crown to restore it the Pink Jewel. See also *Precious Category:Artifacts Category:Operation Overdrive